


A Christmas Carol

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, It's there for like a paragraph, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hades has forgotten the meaning of Christmas. Four ghosts help him to figure it out.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Hades rubbed his temples as he looked over his papers. Way too many overdue papers, he’d have to evict a lot of tenants tomorrow. There were a few letters scattered among the papers, appeals to Hades for extensions on payments, some citing the fact that it was Christmas Eve as a reason for Hades not to kick them out. Ha! What a joke. Hades didn’t believe in all that “giving season” nonsense. People get what they’re due, no matter what the time of year.

“La la la la la la la.” A tune drifted into Hades’ office. That idiotic boy, singing again.

“Orpheus,” Hades yelled, “Come here.”

A second later, the boy appeared at the door. “What is it, Mr. Hades?”

“Would you care to explain to me why you’re singing instead of doing your job.”

The boy stuttered for a second before replying. “I’m writing a song for my wife, Mr. Hades. For Christmas.”

“Well you can sing your little ditty  _ off  _ the clock. Besides, you won’t be able to get it to her by then anyways. You have to be in tomorrow.”

“What?” the boy almost shouted, the workers outside the office went silent, “But... it’s Christmas.”

“And there’s work to be done. But I’ll tell you what, you can have Christmas off,” Orpheus’ expression brightened, “Just don’t bother coming back afterwards.”

The boy’s face fell. Hades sighed, he was tired of the whole drama over Christmas. “I can easily find someone to replace you. You’re only here right now because, for some reason, my wife is fond of you. Don’t test me young man.”

“Yes, Mr. Hades.” The boy said and left the office, shoulders hunched. The low din of the other workers’ conversations resumed. 

Hades returned to reading his papers, not seeing what the big deal was. After all, it was only Christmas.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Hades gathered his things, ready to head home. He could handle the rest of the work tomorrow. He handed the keys to Orpheus and told him to close up the business for the night The boy just nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. He was probably still hung up about not being able to spend Christmas at work. Well tough luck. The boy had signed a contract when he came to work for Hades. He couldn’t just disregard it whenever he felt that it was inconvenient.

It was nice outside so Hades decided to walk. It had snowed earlier that day and now the ground was covered in a thin layer of white. The dying afternoon light glinted off of it, filling the world with soft oranges and yellows. People wandered around the city. Venders and their patrons. A few waved at Hades, he ignored them.

Shops were decorated festively, Christmas lights and wreaths. Notices saying that the shops were closed tomorrow hung on almost all the doors. Hades wrinkled his nose in distaste. It was disheartening to see how many people bought into this excuse for a holiday.

A few minutes after leaving the city, Hades arrived at his house. He entered, taking off his boots and coat. The lights were on, which meant that his wife was home.

“Hades.” A voice called from the living room. Yep that was her.

“Yes.” He walked into the living room, smelling wine. Persephone had been drinking.

“How was work?” She asked before Hades could say anything about the half emptied bottle of wine next to her, “How was Orpheus?”

“Same as usual,” Hades replied, sitting down across from her, “The boy asked for the day off tomorrow.”

“You said yes, of course.” Persephone sounded almost bored.

“No,” Hades said, “I denied his request. There’s work to be done.”

“Are you serious?” Persephone’s voice turned angry. 

Hades sighed. “I know that he was your brother’s boy, but I can’t just make an exception. If I let one employee take off, the rest will want to as well.”

“So let them,” Persephone stood up, her eyes hard as flint, “It’s Christmas, you can afford to give them one day with their families.”

“I can’t just-”

“The hell you can’t. Is this what you are now? A man so heartless he can’t loosen his grip on his employees for  _ one day _ .” Persephone was yelling now. This was an argument they had often, in many different forms. Persephone saying that Hades was too harsh and Hades insisting that it was necessary. They never managed to come to an agreement

“I’m doing this for us.” Hades said, trying to keep his voice level.

“Oh don’t bring me into this. It’s all you. You… you aren’t the man I married,” Persephone’s words were daggers, aimed at his heart, “Whenever you find him, let me now.” She walked away, pausing for a second to say, “You can sleep in the guest room tonight.”

.

.

.

Hades shifted in bed, trying to get to sleep. It wasn’t the comfortableness of the bed, which was the best kind money could buy, that was bothering him but the weight of his thoughts. It seemed like he and Persephone barely talked nowadays except to fight. He remembered a time when things had been different, but now it seemed so long ago.

“Well what is it you always used to say? You get what you’re owed. Right?” A voice said.

Hades jolted up, hitting his head on the headboard of the bed. “Who is that?” He glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. 

“I’m right here.” The voice said. Suddenly there was a person sitting on Hades’ bed. Hades startled, bumping into the wall.

“Why so scared brother?” The person asked, Hades could see them tilting their head in the dark, “Don’t you recognize me?”

The light suddenly turned on. Hades winced. A second later his eyes adjusted to the light and he could finally see who the person in front of him was. Hades let out a gasp. The person in front of him was his brother-in-law. Or maybe he should say his late brother-in-law. Hermes had died years ago. Yet here he was, sitting in front of Hades, a familiar mischievous smile on his face. 

“How- what- You’re dead.” Hades finally managed to say.

Hermes’ smile disappeared. “That I am.”

Hades pinched himself, but he didn’t wake up from whatever strange dream he was stuck in. “How are you here?”

“The how doesn’t matter,” Hermes said, “What’s important is the why.”

“Well then  _ why  _ are you here?” Hades asked, getting annoyed at the cryptic answers.

“I bring a warning.” Hermes said.

“A warning? What are you talking about?”

”I’m talking about the way you treat your workers, the way you treat my boy and my sister,” Hermes stood up, pacing the room. Hades followed Hermes’ movements with his eyes, “You’re on the road to hell brother.”

Hades had the feeling that Hermes wasn’t just using that as a figure of speech. “I don’t understand. I treat everyone fairly.”

“Do you really believe that?” Hermes asked. Hades didn’t answer..

Outside, the large bell in the clock tower rang. It was eleven at night.

“Alright,” Hermes said, “I’ll be back in one hour. With a friend.”

“Wait.” Hades said, but he was too late. Hermes was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the implied/referenced child abuse comes in. It’s only a paragraph and if you want to skip it, just skip the paragraph that starts with “Hades thought”

By the time the hour had passed, Hades had managed to convince himself that Hermes had simply been a hallucination. Probably brought on by Hades’ long day at work and subsequent argument with his wife. Nothing more than stress.

Nevertheless, Hades was still awake when the clock tower signaled midnight. He glanced around the room wildly, relaxing when he saw that he was alone. He settled back in bed, deciding to try and sleep, keeping the lights on just in case. Suddenly there was a loud yell.

“I’m back.” Hermes shouted. Hades jumped up and got out of bed, on guard. “I brought a friend.”

Sure enough, there was a lady standing next to Hermes, dressed all in gray. She had a stern expression on her face.

“Who are you?” Hades asked. Something about the woman seemed ancient and powerful. Hades almost felt afraid to look at her.

The woman spoke in an almost musical way. “I am Atropos. I am charged with the past.”

“Why are you here?”

Atropos turned to Hermes and said, “This one asks too many questions.” She looked back at Hades. “I am here to show you Christmas seasons past. So that you may remember. Come.” She reached out a hand to Hades, he refused to take it.

“What if I don’t want to go.”

“You will.” Atropos replied. She grabbed Hades’ hand and suddenly they were standing outside. Hermes was nowhere in sight.

Hades looked around. It seemed to be day now. The sun was shining, so bright that Hades had to squint. They seemed to be in front of a school, it looked vaguely familiar.

“Where are we?” Hades asked.

“Look closer.” Atropos replied, sounding vaguely annoyed.

Hades did. After a few seconds, he realized how he recognized the school. “This… this is Olympus. My old boarding school.”

“Yes,” Atropos said, “The place where you spent your formative years.”

“Why are we-” Hades paused as two figures walked out of the school.

One was him, he realized, shocked. Or a younger version of him, twelve years old at the most. The other was Thanatos, one of Hades’ old friends. They’d lost touch a few years ago, but when they were children, they’d been thick as thieves.

“Hey,” Hades called out, “Thanatos. Younger me.” Neither of them glanced up.

“We’re not really here,” Atropos said, “This is simply one of your memories. All that you will see with me has come and gone. Nothing you do can affect it.”

The younger Hades and Thanatos stopped nearby. They sat down on a bench, dusting away some of the snow.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Thanatos asked.

“Probably staying here,” younger Hades shrugged, “My father wants me to focus on my studies. What are you doing?”

“I’m going home,” Thanatos said, “My family’s throwing a party. You can come with me if you want.”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Younger Hades put on a fake smile.

“Alright,” Thanatos stood up, brushing the snow off his pants, “I have to go. I’ll see you after break.”

“Yeah,” younger Hades said quietly as Thanatos walked away, “After break.”

The scene froze. Hades looked at Atropos. “Why have you shown me this?”

“Your father was not a kind man.” Atropos said instead of answering Hades’ question.

“Why does-”

Atropos interrupted him. “Did he ever invite you back home after sending you away?”

Hades thought. To say that Cronus hadn’t been the most caring person would be an understatement. His father had punished any perceived weakness harshly. Hades still had some bruises on his back from the corporal punishment that Cronus had been so fond of.

Atropos looked at Hades expectantly. He realized that he’d never answered her question.

“A few times, but not as much-” He cut himself off.

“Not as much as you would have liked,” Atropos completed Hades’ sentence, “But your mother was a kind soul. At least until she died.”

“Stop,” Hades put his hands over his ears, feeling childish, “I don’t want to hear this.”

“Your wife always thought that it was wonderful you managed to turn out so kind with such a terrible childhood,” Atropos sounded sympathetic, but her next words were like bullets, “Little did she know.”

“How dare-.”

“Hush,” Atropos said, “We must move on.”

She grabbed his hand and the scene changed. Suddenly Hades and Atropos were standing in the middle of a fancy party. People were feasting on appetizers and making small talk. In the corner, a band was playing a lively, upbeat song. A dancing couple waltzed right through Hades. He shuddered at the feeling.

Before Hades could ask exactly where they were, a loud voice caused everyone at the party to freeze.

“Friends, family, and those who are neither,” Was that Zeus? “Welcome to the party. Do whatever you like. Just be out before my wife gets back.”

Hades looked towards the source of the talking and yep, there was Zeus. The man was obviously inebriated and if the large Christmas tree in the middle of the room was any hint, this was one of Zeus’ infamous holiday parties. 

Hades had never been fond of these parties, had never been fond of Zeus. The man was fond of making others do his dirty work. Zeus also didn’t seem to respect his wife as a person, constantly cheating on her and discrediting her work in the business they had built together. He was the opposite of everything Hades had ever wanted to become.

If Hades had had his way, he wouldn’t have spent a single second in Zeus’ company outside of work. But as Zeus’ apprentice, it wouldn’t have done for Hades to not show up at his parties.

“Do you know where we are?” Atropos spoke for the first time since they arrived.

“Yes,” Hades said, looking around, “But I don’t know why-” He paused when he saw her.

Standing a few feet away, tucked into a corner, was Persephone. She was holding a wine glass and talking to Hermes. She looked young, unburdened. Hades couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her so full of light. 

Hades could hear the conversation, even though with the noise of the party it should’ve been impossible. Hades suspected that Atropos probably had something to do with it.

“-and business at the bar has been the same as usual,” Hermes was saying, “But that’s enough about me. How have things been going for you lately?”

“As well as it can be,” Persephone said, “I just broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Persephone sighed, “I don’t even know why I dated him in the first place. He was dreadfully boring.”

“Well I think I know someone who might be able to interest you,” Hermes said, pointing. Hades followed Hermes’ finger with his eyes and saw himself, talking to one of Zeus’ business associates, “Dad’s apprentice has been stealing glances at you all night.”

Persephone blushed, it looked pretty on her. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“Nope,” Hermes dragged out the word, “See, he’s walking over now.”

Sure enough, the younger version of Hades had finished his conversation and was moving towards Persephone, taking a drink out of his cup for courage. He stopped in front of her and smiled. Hermes seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

“May I have this dance.” The younger Hades asked. He reached out a hand.

Persephone smiled. “I suppose so.” She grabbed Hades’ hand and together they stepped onto the dance floor.

It was interesting, Hades thought, to see himself falling in love. The band’s song changed to a slower one, a song that sounded almost familiar. Younger Hades and Persephone danced to it. One-two-three. One-two-three. Over and over. Barely anyone else was dancing anymore, but the couple didn’t seem to notice anyone but each other. 

Atropos who had been suspiciously silent for a while made some sort of movement with her fingers. Everyone at the party stopped, suspended in time. The sudden silence of the band was chilling.

“This is where you met your wife.” Atropos said.

“Yes.” Hades replied. He looked at the young couple again. Their faces contained such joy they were practically bursting with it. What had happened to them?

“Within the year you two will be married,” Atropos continued, “Within two you’ll have started your business. Past then is where we must go.”

She reached out her hand. Hades went take it but paused. “Can we stay here? Just for a minute longer.”

“No,” Atropos replied, completing the distance between their hands, “Time waits for no one.”

They were now standing in a graveyard. Hades glanced around. The graveyard was empty except for three people, obstructed by one of the gravestones. Hades walked closer to them, trying to get a better look. He recoiled in shock. One of the people was Persephone, standing at a bit of a distance, looking lost. Kneeling in front of the gravestone was Orpheus, his head in his hands. Next to him was a girl, Hades assumed that she was the wife that Orpheus was always talking about.

Hades looked at the gravestone, feeling his stomach drop when he saw the name. “Hermes,” it said. And then underneath that, “Beloved brother and father.”

“Is this-” Hades started to ask. He couldn’t complete his question.

“Hermes’ funeral,” Atropos answered anyways, “Or afterwards.”

It had been sudden, the way Hermes had died. A car crash. That’s what the authorities had said when they’d knocked on Hades’ and Persephone’s door to inform them. A collision due to ice and snow. No one to blame, and a holiday season ruined.

Persephone let out a sudden sob, crumpling to her knees. The girl rushed over to her, patting her on the back and running a hand through her hair. Hades looked away, unable to see his wife in such sorrow.

“Why are you showing me this?” Hades demanded of Atropos, “I’m not even here.”

“Precisely,” Atropos said. Out of the corner of his eye, Hades saw Orpheus stand up, rushing over to Persephone and wrapping her in a hug, “Your wife waited for you here all day, needing comfort. And yet where were you? Working.”

Hades stayed silent. He’d thought that his work would bring Persephone happiness. That him and his business would bring her joy. But here, now, that didn’t seem to be the case. For the first time in a while, Hades started to doubt himself.

“I’ll need to sell the bar.” Orpheus said, pulling away from Persephone, “And get a new job.”

Persephone gave him a determined look, fire blazing in her eyes. “I’ll take care of it. You won’t go hungry,” she looked at the girl, “Neither of you.”

“Thank you.” Orpheus said. 

Persephone nodded, but she wasn’t looking at him or the girl. She was glaring at the spot where Hades was standing. And even though Hades knew she couldn’t see him, he still felt an icy chill run through his body.

“Persephone forgave you for this,” Atropos said, “I wonder how long it will be before her forgiveness runs out.”


	3. Chapter 3

This time Atropos didn’t freeze the scene before they left. After a few more minutes spent in the graveyard, she grabbed Hades’ hand. Instead of landing in another one of his memories, Hades found himself back in his bedroom. Hermes was sitting in the chair, flipping through one of Hades’ books. He looked up when Atropos and Hades appeared.

“Is it done?”

“Yes,” Atropos replied, “I have others to attend to.” And then she was gone.

“Did you learn anything?” Hermes asked, turning back to the book.

“I don’t… I can’t…” Hades tried in vain to formulate his thoughts. He changed the subject, “Why weren’t you there?”

Hermes shut the book, standing up to put it back on the shelf. “I can’t move into the past or future. I’m not that kind of spirit.”

“Well then what kind  _ are  _ you?”

“The kind that is trying to help you. That is all you need to know.”

Outside, the clock tower rang. It was one in the morning. Hermes turned to Hades, a smile on his face. “Well then. It’s time for your next visit. I’ll meet you there.”

“Meet me where?” But Hermes had already disappeared.

Hades sighed, this was getting annoying. He closed his eyes for a second, rubbing his temples. When he opened his eyes again, there was a woman standing in front of him. She was dressed the same as Atropos. They must be related somehow.

“I am Clotho,” the woman said, “I know all that is present.”

“Does that mean you’re going to drag me around the present like Atropos did?”

“No,” Clotho said, she smiled, “I have only one thing to show you. Shall we?” She reached out a hand.

Hades took it. The sooner this was over with, the better.

Instead of just appearing where they were supposed to, they flew there. They soared over the city. It looked beautiful from up high, lights twinkling and smoke coming out of fireplaces. There were still a few people out, even with the late hour. They walked slowly, not seeming in a hurry to get anywhere. 

After a few minutes of flying, they landed in front of a house. Clotho somehow phased through the door, gesturing at Hades to follow her. He put a hand in, shocked when it passed through easily, before following it with the rest of his body. 

When Hades got inside the house, he saw Clotho. “This way.” She said, leading the way to what must be the living room. Inside he saw the girl sitting there, the same one that had been in the graveyard. She had a worried expression on her face, glancing at the half decorated Christmas tree every so often. There was a box of ornaments lying next to her. 

“Is this the boy’s house?” Hades asked Clotho.

“Yes,” Clotho replied, “And that’s Eurydice. They’re married.”

Hades heard the door creaking open, and then the sound of footsteps, getting louder until someone entered the living room.

The girl, Eurydice, jumped up from the couch, running to wrap Orpheus in a hug. She pulled away after a second. “You’re late.”

“I know,” Orpheus sighed, “Mr. Hades told me to lock up. I had to deal with one of his associates and it ended up taking a while.”

Eurydice frowned. “That man overworks you. I’m barely able to see you anymore,” she grabbed Orpheus’ hand, “But at least we’ll have tomorrow to ourselves.”

Orpheus’ expression turned sad. “About that… I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Seriously?” Eurydice let go of Orpheus’ hand, turning around and walking back to the couch, “I get that Persephone loves Hades for some reason, but I don’t see why. With the way he treats people around him. Making you work on a holiday is unreasonable, surely any reasonable man would see that.”

“We shouldn’t talk ill of Mr. Hades,” Orpheus walked over to Eurydice, laying a hand on her shoulder, “Mr. Hermes used to tell me stories about him. He said that Mr. Hades was a good man.”

“Maybe long ago. But whatever good was in him has been corrupted by money or power or-” Eurydice suddenly started coughing, loud and hacking. Orpheus wrapped an arm around her, helping her move so that she was sitting on the couch.

“Don’t work yourself up,” Orpheus said, “I know it sucks, but maybe I’ll get a break soon.”

“And maybe we’ll have a heat wave tomorrow,” Eurydice muttered, “But that’s enough of that.” She stood up, reaching into the box of ornaments. She pulled out one shaped like a cupcake and tossed it to Orpheus. “I waited to finish decorating until you came home.”

Orpheus smiled, standing up and walking towards the tree. He paused for a second before hanging the ornament near the bottom. He adjusted the others as he started talking about his day with Eurydice, telling an apparently hilarious story about him, one of the workers, and a lamp.

His back was turned to Eurydice, who pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She coughed violently into it. Hades saw a glimpse of red on it before Eurydice stuffed it back into her pocket. It could just be an embroidered flower, but Hades had the feeling that it was something more.

“Are you okay?” Orpheus turned around, evidently having heard his wife’s coughing fit.

“I’m fine,” Eurydice said, waving off Orpheus’ concerns. She pulled out another ornament from the box, a green fabric frog with a sewn on top hat, and threw it to Orpheus, “Go on with your story.”

“You sure?” Orpheus asked, catching the ornament with one hand.

“Yeah,” Eurydice shoved her hand in her pocket, probably shoving the handkerchief deeper, “I’m sure.”

“Is she?” Hades asked as Orpheus continued with his story, “Okay, I mean.”

Clotho opened her mouth to answer, but a voice interrupted her. “No.”

Hades turned around to see Hermes standing behind him. Hermes didn’t make eye contact, too busy watching Orpheus and Eurydice decorate, an almost sad expression on his face. Like he knew something bad was going to happen, but was powerless to prevent it.

“Ah Hermes,” Clotho said, “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I was here the whole time. Just-” Hermes waved a hand. Clotho nodded, seeming to understand. Hades was confused. About multiple things.

“What do you mean she’s not okay?”

Hades looked at Eurydice, who had gotten a Santa hat from somewhere and was trying to put it on Orpheus’ head. Orpheus pouted when she succeeded and Eurydice pressed a kiss to his cheek to console him. They reminded Hades of him and Persephone when they’d been younger and more in love. Before everything had come between them.

Hermes turned to Hades, finally looking at him. He looked angry now, furious like Hades had never seen her before. When he spoke, his words were low and acidic. “If she goes to a hospital soon, she’ll be fine. But neither Eurydice nor Orpheus can  _ afford  _ that, so she won’t bring it up. And since Orpheus is kept so busy with his job, he won’t notice anything is wrong until it’s too late. Within the year, Eurydice will die.”

Hades turned to Clotho, hoping that she could refute what Hermes was saying. But she just shook her head. 

“No,” Hades shook his head, “I don’t believe this.”

“You cannot deny the truth.” Clotho said.

“Watch me.” Hades growled. Clotho looked unimpressed.

“Then perhaps it is time you met my sister. Lachesis will show you the future. Let us go.” She held out a hand, turning to Hermes. “Are you coming?” 

Hermes shook his head. “No. If this doesn’t work then I should stay here. They’ll need me.”

Clotho nodded and grabbed Hades’ hand. They flew back, but this time there was no wonder in it. Only a sense of impending doom. He had a feeling that whatever future he was about to see… it wouldn’t be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if y'all catch any typos


	4. Chapter 4

After half an hour of waiting, the clock struck three. A dark shadow fell over Hades’ room. There was no visible person here, only a presence. Hades shivered, this must be Lachesis.

The shadow engulfed Hades, turning the air around him as cold as ice. His world went black. When the shadow finally released Hades, he was in a graveyard.

It seemed to be the same graveyard as last time, but with many more graves. Some of the older gravestones were crumbling and mossy. Like last time the graveyard was almost empty. But now, there was only one person there.

Hades got closer and saw Orpheus, sitting right in front of a gravestone and holding a guitar. He seemed to be talking to the gravestone, Hades could just barely hear his words.

“I quit my job Eurydice. I think you’d be proud of me, you never liked Mr. Hades much. You were right about him, you know? He really is heartless. I told him you died and he said that I could have two days off to mourn but then I needed to be back at work. I yelled at him and quit right then and there.”

Hades listened in horror. How callous had he gotten in the future? Not even allowing one of his employees the appropriate time off to grieve his wife. 

Orpheus took a deep breath and plucked his guitar strings, checking that they were tuned. “You know, I wrote a song for you. Last year. I never got to give it to you, I was just always too busy.” He opened his mouth and sang. A beautiful, heartbreaking song. Hades recognized the melody he had chastised Orpheus for singing at work, what seemed like so long ago.

By the time the song was over, Hades could feel tears rolling down his cheek. Orpheus threw his guitar down, looking disgusted at himself. He collapsed then, letting out a pained howl. He lay face down on the ground, screaming into it. After listening for a minute, Hades could finally make out words. “I’m sorry.” Orpheus was screaming. Over and over and over. The words slurring together until they were nearly unintelligible.

The boy’s raw grief shook Hades. He was unprepared for the guilt that suddenly consumed him. Hermes had been right in his anger, this was all Hades’ fault. If he paid Orpheus more, if he had given him more time off. If if if. But what good did his what-ifs do for a pair of torn apart lovers. One dead and the other left behind. Hades wasn’t sure which fate was the worst.

The sunny sky turned dark. Lachesis was back. “Please!” Hades shouted. “Take me somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

The shadow enveloped him again. A sound surrounded him, it was something approaching laughter. Hades was thrown about inside the shadow. A dark voice in the back of his mind whispered, “You get what you’re owed.”

The shadow released Hades. He looked around. This… this was his house. He was in the living room. Persephone was also there, drinking from a wine glass. Sitting across from her was Hades’ lawyer, Hecate. She shuffled some papers before speaking to Persephone, sounding slightly bored.

“You’re the only person named in his will. What would you like to do with the company and the rest of his assets?”

“I don’t care,” Persephone downed her glass. She grabbed the bottle next to her and refilled it, “Dissolve them. Sell them off. I don’t want anything of his.”

“Are you sure?” Hecate asked, writing something down on one of her papers.

“Yes,” Persephone said, “We weren’t good together anyways.”

Hecate started to pack up her things, shoving her papers into a briefcase. “Will you miss him?” She sounded as if she wasn’t particularly invested in the answer, merely talking to talk.

“No,” Persephone’s voice was painfully emotionless, “I don’t think I will.”

Hades left. He ran out of the house and away, not looking where he was going. He couldn’t watch this. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. The confirmation that his wife hated him. That the one person Hades loved the most wouldn’t care when he died.

Somehow, Hades’ feet took him to the graveyard where he’d been spending a lot of time lately. He walked past the graves labeled “Hermes” and “Eurydice,” not even sparing a glance at the boy sleeping by the latter grave, covered in dirt and looking as if he were simply a part of the surroundings at this point. Hades kept walking until he found himself in front of a grave in the very back. It was larger than the ones around it, but looked lonelier. The only marking was the word “Hades.” There was no “Beloved” or “Dear.” Nothing to symbolize that Hades had ever meant anything to anybody.

The world seemed to close around Hades and the grave. A dark shadow covering everything else. Words reached Hades, fragments of sentences.

“He was a terrible person anyways-”

“-Didn’t have a kind bone in his body.”

“-A mystery why she even stayed.”

“Nobody will miss him-”

“Is it bad that I’m glad he’s dead?”

“No!” Hades crumpled to the ground. Darkness was all he could see now. The voices kept going, overlapping, turning into something horrible and ugly, picking at Hades’ insecurities like vultures, “What can I do to prevent this? I’ll do anything.”

The voices disappeared one by one, until there was only one left. It sounded like a child, high and innocent. “Change.” Is all it said. And then there was silence.

The darkness dissipated. Hades was in his room now. There was that anything out of the ordinary had happened tonight. Hades tried to stand up and immediately collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up Christmas


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning dawned bright and noisy. Hades groaned as he woke up, trying to block out the sound of half-drunk carolers singing at the top of their lungs. The events of last night rushed back to him. Had it all really happened? Maybe it was all a dream. But when Hades thought about everything he’d seen, he knew that it had to be real.

Hades remembered the message he had gotten yesterday. “Change.” Lachesis had told him. In fact that’s what they’d all been trying to teach him, hadn’t it? Atropos with her reminders about the man Hades used to be. Clotho and Hermes by showing Hades that the world was bigger than him. That his actions affected all those around him.

“Thank you.” Hades whispered to the air, hoping it would reach the people he wanted to. He knew what he needed to do now. How to repair all the damage he’d caused.

Hades jumped out of bed. He got ready in record time, determined not to waste a single minute. After getting all his things in order, he rushed downstairs, pausing when he saw Persephone in the kitchen. He could afford one detour.

“What do you want?” Hades heard Persephone say as soon as he walked in. 

Even though the words hurt, they didn’t ruin Hades’ good mood. Nothing could. He had been given a second chance and he was determined not to waste it. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I’ve had a change of heart.” He said.

“What-” Persephone started to ask. 

“I promise I’ll tell you later.” He walked forward and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning and running.

Hades didn’t stop running until he reached his work building. On his way there, he made sure to wave at every person he saw walking by. Hades paused for a second to catch his breath before throwing open the doors. All of the workers were already there.

“Merry Christmas!” Hades yelled out. The workers looked up in shock.

Hades ignored their surprise, walking further into the building. “Go home everybody,” He shouted, “You have the day off,” Hades realized that he was forgetting something, “And effective immediately, you’re all getting raises. And you can renegotiate your contracts.”

Some of the workers looked like they were going to faint. After a few seconds of silence, one tentatively left the building. And then another. One by one the workers left, until the only one still there was Orpheus.

“What are you waiting for boy?” Hades asked Orpheus, “Go home to your wife. Give her that song you were working on.”

“Thank you Mr. Hades, but I wanted to ask,” Orpheus paused, “Would you and Ms. Persephone like to have Christmas dinner with me and Eurydice?”

Hades was taken aback. “I- thank you. We’d love that.”

Orpheus grinned and started to walk away, pausing for a second to say, “Merry Christmas, Mr. Hades.”

Hades nodded. He had one more thing to take care of before he could go home. Hades walked into his office and ripped all of his paperwork up, sweeping the scraps into the wastebasket next to his desk when he was done. He nodded, satisfied. Now he just had one more thing to fix. But he wouldn’t find it here. Hades turned around and started to run back home.

.

.

.

When Hades opened the door, Persephone was waiting for him. She was frowning, hands on her hips. “You owe me an explanation.”

Hades nodded. “I do. But first,” He held out a hand, “May I have this dance?” 

Persephone’s frown deepened, but she took Hades’ hand. He led her to the living room and started humming. An old song, the first one they had ever danced to. Persephone looked at Hades in shock. They started dancing. One-two-three. One-two-three. Slow at first but getting more confident as they slowly relearned their parts in this dance and how they fit together. They were older now, perhaps wiser, definitely more burdened, but this dance was just as magical as their first one had been.

“Hermes’ boy invited us to dinner.” Hades said. He had stopped humming long ago, both of them remembered the song now.

“Orpheus?” Persephone asked, completing a twirl, “How’d that happen?”

“I gave all the workers the day off,” Hades put his arm back on Persephone’s hip, “And raised their wages.”

“What convinced you to do that?”

Hades put his mouth next to Persephone’s ear. Their dance slowed to something less structured but no less wonderful. “I’ve changed Persephone. I just hope you can give me a second chance.”

Persephone smiled. It was wide, full of joy. Hades hadn’t seen that smile in a while. “I suppose I can. If you’re really committed to changing.”

“I am,” Hades promised, “I want to get back to the man you knew before. It may take a while but I’m willing to put in the time. Wait for me?”

“I will,” Persephone said. She pulled slightly away, “We should start getting things ready to bring to dinner tonight.”

“We should,” Hades agreed. He didn’t let go of Persephone, “But dance with me for a little longer.”

Persephone obliged. They danced together, in the bright Christmas morning, to a melody that was in their heads. And in the perfect stillness of the morning, Hades thought he could hear a ghostly voice humming along.

**_fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their support !! This fic has been a ride and I’m glad to know that people have enjoyed it. Y’all are what make this whole writing ordeal worth it. Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. If you don’t celebrate Christmas, I hope you still have a very relaxing and pleasant day. Thanks to everyone again for sticking through until the end :)) Your kind words mean more to me than you know.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually completed. I’ve split it into three or four parts and I’ll be posting chapters from now until Christmas with the last chapter being posted on Christmas. Also sidenote: this was entirely inspired by the Muppets version of A Christmas Carol. BTW since I wrote the whole thing out in one document before deciding how to split it, the chapter lengths aren't going to be consistent at all.


End file.
